Confusion
by preettygabbysz
Summary: Naruto has a girlfriend. But when his bestfriend Hinata confesses her love for him he get confused between two girls one his known his whole life and his girlfriend. who will he choose,?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys this is my first story. I hope you guys like it. And any reviews on ways to improve my story will be taken in to consideration. Please review and tell me what you think. So I can know whether I should stop or continue. _

_Love Gabby. xxx_

**CONFUSION.**

The girl with the long blue hair walked into her first hour class and sat down next to her best friend. Naruto Namikaze the most popular guy in school, I still couldn't believe that he was my best friend. He was perfect, the star football player, the bluest eyes like the ocean, smart, nice and of course gorgeous. Or at least he was in her eyes. He smiled at her, as she sat down, innocently not seeing the truth. While she thought of him as '_perfect_ly not hers', he only thought of her as his best friend that had lived down the street for as long as he could remember.

Which made her very sad, people often wondered how I was best friends with such a loud and popular person, because I was the opposite of Naruto. I am shy, and a people refer to me as a geek. But Naruto has always protected me since my first year of high school. She sat there as he told her all about his summer break. He met a girl; her name is Sakura Haruno. My heart breaks as I hear him talk about her and the way she is and his eyes light up as he describes her. His new girlfriend. I pretend to be happy for him. Trying to not cry. I hug him and he thanks me. The bell rings and class has ended. I quickly leave saying that I need to get something from my locker. He frowns and walks the other direction. I run to the toilets and lock the door and cry my heart out.

The boy I love is in love with someone else. I sob even louder, and I hear my phone beeping. I look at the screen and see naruto's text message.

_Did I say something wrong? Why did you run out on me after class? Where you are English has started? Naruto x._

I wipe my tears away. And leave the bathroom and walk in to my English class late. As soon as I walk in Naruto looks at me and he can tell I was crying. He frowns and looks down.

'Hinata, you're late'. Murmured . She bows and apologizes and he waves his hand for her to go find a seat. She looks around, not looking in Naruto's direction and sits next to Kiba. He looks up and smiles at her. 'Hey Hinata-chan' shouts Kiba. She smiles at him and looks to Naruto's direction and he's looking at her with a hurt look in his eyes. I usually sit next to him. I smile at him and look at the front. With Naruto's eyes burning gaze staring at me.

As class ends I quickly leave class and go to my locker. I hear footsteps I look up to find Naruto standing there looking at me.

'Hina why didn't you sit next to me in class' he asked confused. I close my locker and look at him. 'I just felt like sitting next to kiba' she answered as she starts to walk away he grabbed her wrist. She looks at him in the eyes and starts to waver, as he blue eyes captivate me.

'Hina what's wrong. You were crying before class. Did I make you cry?' he asked with a painful expression on his face.

I sighed knowing I can't escape him. 'I LOVE YOU' I blurted out. He froze, and then smiled. 'I love you too hina-chan'. He exclaimed. 'No Naruto, I love you. Not in a friend way but in a boyfriend and girlfriend way' she said looking down.

Naruto stood there shocked. 'I don't know what to say Hina' he murmured sadly. She starts to cry. 'I understand' she murmured and ran away. Naruto stood there shocked. He ran after her without a second thought, he caught her wrist, as she tried to get him to let go of her arm. She sobs even harder as he grabs her and hugs her. 'I'm sorry' he kept whispering in her ear.

As her tears subsided, she tightened her arms around him, he sighs knowing he doesn't have an answer to her declaration of love for him. He loves her but in that way. How can he say that, without breaking her heart. He brushes her hair away from her eyes and looks at her eyes; she looks so lonely so defeated. His heart breaks, he started to notice how beautiful she was. He blushed looking at her breasts straining against her shirt. Touching his chest. He feels this warm feeling inside. Warmer then what he feels when he's around Sakura. He closes his eyes as he embraces her and then reluctantly lets her go. She smiles at him and then walks away.

He watches her walk away, as he feels hands on his eyes. 'Who is it?' Sakura said huskily. He frowns. He feels like he's cheating on Hinata. But why he smiles reluctantly. 'Is it my beautiful girlfriend Sakura' he whispered. And he hears her giggle. And her hands move and he sees his girlfriend right in front of him. He smiles and grabs her waist to him and kisses her hungrily. She moans into the kiss. I watch from the side. And smile sadly at him and walk away. Naruto looks up and sees Hinata walking away. He frowns and hugs Sakura to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone im so sorry for not writing any sooner. thank you to all that loved my story and i know i need help with writing in 1st person and 2nd person and 3rd person. lol thanks for your input i appreciate i didnt know if i should continue it but since you guys like it so much i will try and finish this story._

_Love riellechan xxx_

**Confusion**

As soon as Hinata walked away he reluctantly went with sakura to their next class together all the while feeling incomplete and sad like something was missing. He didnt understand why he was feeling like this. She was just a friend wasn't she?. I sat down in class and i was zoning out thinking about hinata i was so lost in my thoughts that i didnt notice class has ended. Sakura calling me to go. I got up and walked towards her and she held my hand and somehow it felt wrong, she smiled at me and i couldnt help but grimace.

"Are you okay?" asked Sakura with a worried look on her face.

Naruto sighed and nodded his head, Sakura pouted at him and he couldnt help but smile and kisses her pouty lips. where was the sparks he felt this summer its like they have dissappeared. he feels strange kissing her. He pulls away and drags her to lunch .

As they got theyre food and went to the table where all theyre friends are sitting he looks around and searches for hinata and cant find her. He frowns and tells everyone hes going to find her and kisses sakura goodbye and walks out the cafeteria and walks outside and sees her sitting down under a sakura tree theyre favourite tree when they want to hang just the two of them. He smiles seeing her and looks at her closely and sees her eyes arent theyre usual glimmer they look dull, he frowns and walks towards her.

"Hina, what are you doing here" Naruto asked sitting down next to her, she gasped and looked at him with unusual shyness and goes beet red and brushes her hair over her face to shield herself from him.

He chuckles and brushes her hair behind her ear and waits for an answer.

"I didn't really feel like being in anyone's company today since our last encounter" she replied frowning at him.

His smile dissappears. He graps both of her hands in his making her blush. "Listen Hina, I don't know how i feel for you. Sometimes i feel these strange feelings whenever im around you but theyve never been there before. Ever since you told me you loved me more then a friend i havent been able to look at Sakura the same. But i do love her, but my feelings for you confuse me. I dont want to ruin our friendship or jeporadize what we have" Replied Naruto.

Hinata nods her head. "I understand Naruto, but i can't be friends with you anymore because ill always want something more, and ill always be sad and wishing it was me everytime your with somebody." she replied tears slipping down her face. She removes his hands from her hands and moves her body away from. His face shows a different kind of emotions from shock to anger to pain to dullness. Tears still running down her face she hugs hims and whispers she will always love him and a goodbye and then she leans forward and brushes her lips softly with his. Then gets up and smiles at him and leaves for the next class.

Naruto sat there shocked and watching her walk away kept replaying in his head and her words she just said not long ago. He remembers when she kissed him all the emotions he felt all came tumbling after another oness with another person and how he felt electricity sparkle through him when she hugged and kissed him a moment ago. It was pure bliss, he touches his lips and cant help but miss her already when she just left a moment ago.

He gets up and leaves to his next class thats with Hinata, when he walks in class has already started and he gets yelled at for being late and has to find the remaining seat available which just happens to be next to Hinata he looks at her and she pretends to look at her book. He smiles seeing her blushing from lunchtime. He sits in his seat and just stares at her the entire time.

"What are you doing, stop looking at me like that" she whispered harshly, blushing profusely.

Naruto smirked, " Obviously i'm looking at you hina-hime" he replied teasingly.

She looked at him in shock and blushed bright red, she was so shocked he was flirting with her. Her emotions were showing like a movie. He couldnt help but like to make her feel flustered or embarassed.

"Stop, what ever your doing, naru-kun" she said sadly and looked to the front and payed attention to the teacher.

He kept trying to get her attention but she flat out ignored him. He sighed and tried to listen to the last few minutes of class as soon as the bell rang to go home. Before Naruto could speak to her she already rushed out of class. He quickly ran out after her yelling her name she kept running until he caught her accidentally making them fall with her on top of him. They looked each other in the eyes, and both blushed at the proximity. They got lost in each others eyes Blue and Lilac glued in one gaze.

Then the trance was broken and Hinata leaped off of him and apologized profusely, Naruto couldn't help but find it amusing and hugged her to him, and told her not to worry about it.

She was frozen on the spot until her body relaxed and she hugged him back and she looked at him and smiled shyly, he couldn't help it, he cupped her face and bought her lips on to his and as soon as theyre lips touched fireworks exploded in there heads and she responded immediately and encircled her arms around his waist and continued to kiss him untill they stopped for air.

When he tried to kiss her again she pulled away. "Whats wrong" Naruto questioned frowning slightly.

Hinata shakes her head from side to side and tears started to form, "We cant do this, you have a girlfriend remember" she whispered desparingly.

He nodded and stayed back even though his body and heart and mind were telling him to comfort her he couldnt because she was right i still had a girlfriend and im still confused with my feelings for her and sakura.

"Im sorry, Hina" he replied regretfully and left her standing there and walked back to school to go home.

Tears repeatedly fell down her cheeks as she realise that he still dosen't love her as much as she does. And walks dejectedly home.

Naruto ran back to school his head confused and jambled with emotions and feelings that he ignored everyone calling him to stop and talk to them and he jumped in his car and drove to his place of thinking and peacefullness. This special place that only he and Hinata knew. There place called **Midnight & Sunny Place.**

**hey guys tell me what you think, i just made this chapter too recently kos i had a major writers block for chapter 2 tell me how you feel and if you dont like or do and what i could improve on. thank you so much for reading. btw im a major naruhina fan and i read naruto shippuden i hope they end up together. happy reading guys.**

**Rielle-chan. xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Confusion.**

**By Preettygabbysz.**

* * *

Hello everyone i'm really sorry for taking this long to upload. I kinda lost myself and lost what i wanted to write in this story. I lost inspiration and my bestfriend help me to start this again. well i hope you like it and tell me if i need to improve anything. Thank you to everyone who put my story as a favourite or on story-alert. LOVE ME.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Naruto drove to their special place in a gloomy mood. Hinata's face when he apologized and watched him walk away from her was etched in his mind. Tears roll slowly down his face. He hates himself for hurting Hinata but he also hates himself for hurting Sakura he surely thought he loved her. He finally arrived at their special place, there rivebank and meadow all in one. He got out of his car and sat down on the log near the river with his hands in his face sighing. He was so confused and he didn't know what to do. Apart of him loves Sakura his girlfriend but there's this undeniable attraction between him and Hinata he felt it and he still feels it now that electricity it was a spark. A spark he never felt with anyone else not even his girlfriend Sakura. He decided that he would have to break up with Sakura and try to talk to Hinata and sort out his feelings. Feeling good like he made a good decision he drove home not before texting Hinata.

After watching Naruto walk away from her, she couldn't begin to explain how she felt as he walked away from her. Hurt, Anger, Confused and Heartbroken. Tears running down her face as she ran home and into her room. She looked around her room and saw pictures of her and naruto and anything he gave her or reminded her of him she picked them and chucked them all in a box and put in the garage. Feeling better she went back to her room and went to have a shower and decided to forget about her problems. As soon as she got out she changed into purple skinny legged jeans and a white singlet and black converse shoes and straightened her hair and put on some eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss and grabbed her bag and walked out of her house and picked up naruto's box of things and walked to his house.

At Narutos Houe.

Naruto was in the loungeroom watching tv when he heard a knock at the door, he got up and went to answer it and to his surprise found Hinata at his door with a box her facial expression was grim his smle turned into a frown immediatelu after he saw her expression.

"Naruto i have come here to give you this box" Hinata said with no emotion, she handed the box to him.

"Whats inside the box Hina" Naruto asked frowning and goes to open it and sees whats inside and his expression turns from curiousity to anger.

"These are gifts i gave to you, why are you giving them back" Naruto yelled angrily with a hurt expression on his face.

"I dont want them Naruto. Don't call me hina only my friends can call me that. Hinata yelled back angrily as she looked into his eyes she almost wanted to take back what she said his eyes full of hurt.

"So that's it then, your just gonna give up our 10 years of friendship. Just like that? Did our friendship mean nothing to you. Naruto questioned coldly.

Taken aback by his sudden coldness towards her she cringed. "I can't do this anymore, Naruto-kun you keep hurting me and i know you don't mean to. But i can't take it anymore. It hurts too much.

Stop confusing me and kissing me and saying you love me too and that your confuse. i just want to know whether you love me the i love you. Can you honestly tell me now that you love" She asked bravely.

Naruto had a painful expression on his face, his face in his hands. "Hina, Im sorry for hurting you, I really am. I don't mean to. All i know is that i feel something for you and its really strong and deep. Deeper then my feelings with Sakura. Don't say that your going to not see me anymore Hina-Hime i need you" he said pleadingly.

He walked towards her determinely and grabbed her hands into his and tried to look in her eyes, but Hinata wouldn't look in them. Because she knew one look and she would crumbled. She tried to push him away but he was too strong. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer him. He grabbed her face and made her look at him. He seatched her eyes pleadingly finally her gaze meeting with his, Tears were running down her face. As she looked at him.

"Please Hina-hime, Don't Go" Naruto pleaded hugging her tightly.

Hinata was shaking her head and tears were coming down her cheeks, "Tell me, you love me then" She asked hopefully. And he shook his head, "i can't, I don't know if i love you. I don't want to say something like that because its important and its special i want to be sure. Give me time please" he pleaded.

"Ok, Naru-kun, Only if you promise to break up with Sakura and you give us a chance" she said cutely.

He Nodded his head, and pulled her even closer and looked in her eyes, his heart pounding faster, he leaned down and kissed her hungrily. she moaned and kissed him back with more fervour. Her hands knotted into his hair and his hands sliding up and down her sides.

They part to breathe, and stay in an embrace. Hinata sighs happily and Naruto tightens his hold her.

"I have to leave now Naru-kun, My parent's will wonder where i am" she said sadly.

Naruto Pouted, "Ok, I'll drop you home then" Naruto said smiling widely. Hinata nodded and kiss his lips really quickly and walking towards the door. Naruto got his keys and follows her outside.

As he drives he can't help but glance in her direction every once in a while as soon as they both catch each other staring they both blush immeditately. Naruto looks back to the road and then feels something touch his other hand he looks to the side and sees hinata holding his hand blushing profusely. He grins happily and kisses her hand and she smiles at him and they continue on theyre way to her house.

Naruto Gets out of the car before her and opens the door for her and she giggles and gets out and they hold hands walking towards her front door. She turns around and kisses him again, he kisses her back and it becomes more heated and she pushes him away quickly. He frowns but pulls her forward and hugs her.

She laughs happily, "Good Night Naru-kun" she whispers slowly and he smiles and traces her lips with his fingertips and nods. "Good Night Hina-Hime" he said and kissed her slowly and savoring the kiss.

He kisses her one more time and walks back to his car and waits for her to go inside as she goes inside she waves happily and then goes inside.

Naruto decides while his driving to go see Sakura to end things. When he gets to her house, he knocks on the door. Sakura opens the door and squeals and hugs him tightly.

"I've missed you baby" Sakura said demurely. Sakura attempts to kiss him ,but Naruto moves away, she frowns at him. "I want a kiss" Sakura pouts sadly.

"We need to talk, Sakura. I need to tell you something" Naruto said seriously.

Sakura nods her head, 'Ok, baby you can tell me anything, what's wrong" She questioned worriedly.

Naruto grabs her hand. "Sakura, i like you i really do, but this isn't working out. Your great and i love spending time with you, but we can't be together anymore. I'm sorry". Naruto said.

Sakura's face turned from happy to sadness to anger so quickly, she slapped him in the face.

"I can't believe your breaking up with me, and this dumb excuse, Is it someone else" she questioned coldly.

Naruto held his face where it stinged, i deserved that he thought. "Yes it is, I have feelings for someone else thats why i can't be with you and i'm not with them either because i need to sort out my feelings. I'm really sorry, i really thought i loved you but then after the summer things changed" Naruto said sadly.

Sakura looks down sadly. "I'm sorry i slapped you, you deserved it but i shouldnt have done that.. You really hurt me, But i guess where not meant to be. We can still be friends" Sakura said smiling slightly.

Sakura hugs him, and Naruto hugs her back and apologizes to her again. "Who ever this girl is, Don't let her go. She sounds special. Ok Naruto-kun" Sakura replied smiling.

"I will, So i'll see you at school tommorow. Ok" Naruto said smiling cheekily. Sakura nods her head and waves goodbye.

Naruto gets in his car and smiles happily as he drove home. He goes and has a shower and goes to sleep.

Hinata wakes up the next morning feeling happier then she has ever felt. Finished her shower and she goes and picks what to wear. She's wearing a flowery lavender dress, with black flats and a cardigan and goes and eats breakfast and she gets a message from Naruto. She picks her phone up and sees a message.

_Good Morning Beautiful! I'll see you soon =)_

She smiles softly, and messages him back.

_Good Morning Handsome! I'm waiting for you to pick up. =)_

Naruto heard a beep and looked at his phone he grinned and left his house to pick her up.

_"Hina-hime I'm on my way. I missed you =) _

Hinata giggled happily at her message and heard a beep outside she ran out the door. Colliding with someone she looks up and sees Naruto standing there. Hinata blushes, and he slides his hands around her waist and kisses her hungrily. They stop for air and he starts kissing her neck, she sighs and moans his name. She pushes him away playfully and he pouts at her. She giggles happily.

"Time for school Mr" Hinata replied sexily swaying her hips towards his car. He groans and follows her to the car.


End file.
